


Exchanging Body Heat In The Passenger Seat

by mukeftlashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, I blame Brendon Urie and his sexy voice for this one, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, malum aren't even mentioned in this oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeftlashton/pseuds/mukeftlashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke cheated on Ashton. He regretted it the second it happened and now he's haunted by the memories of how things were. He wants Ashton back, but is it too late?</p><p>Or, a one shot loosely based on Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off by Panic! At The Disco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchanging Body Heat In The Passenger Seat

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this all in one sitting so I hope it's okay! I was just listening to this song the other day and I was like "Imagine a car sex one shot about this?" so here I am. I'm also writing a chaptered Muke fic at the moment so if you like this check that out?

Luke tugs on his blonde hair harshly, the hot tears that slide down his cheeks proving a sharp contrast to the ice that he can feel burning in his veins, making it's way to his heart. The regret that he feels makes him sick, and his mind can't help but wander back to 6 months ago, before be _completely_ fucked up.

_Luke's breath comes out in fast pants, and he's sure that if he took the time to look, the windows would be foggy due to their combined heavy breathing. Ashton's tongue slides against his own, hot and filthy as he writhes beneath the older boy. He feels like he's suffocating, the air in the car far too stuffy, his clothes clinging to every inch of his skin. He decides that they need to be naked, immediately, and he briefly wonders why the hell they didn't take their clothes off a while ago._

_He tugs on the bottom of Ashton's shirt harshly, “Mmm, Ash. We need to be naked. Now.” Ashton grins cockily against Luke's neck, which he is now sucking a dark mark into. He loves seeing Luke like this, loves knowing that he's the one that makes him feel this way. He allows the younger boy to remove his shirt, tossing it into the back seat before ripping on the buttons of Luke's flannel as if he's going to all but die if the material is covering the boy's creamy torso for even a second longer._

_When the fabric is finally removed, Ashton dives down, determined to get his lips all over Luke's exposed skin. The younger boy whines, Ashton's lips feel like they're burning Luke's skin in the best way possible, imprinting themselves into the creamy ivory skin so deeply that he'll feel it even when the older boy is gone._

Luke shivers at the memory, fingers flying to his torso, rubbing at the skin in a futile attempt to rid himself of the feeling of Ashton's lips. He wasn't wrong when he thought that those lips would imprint themselves in his skin forever, always to be felt no matter how far away the curly haired boy may be. Even now when just the thought of the boy made Luke feel like he couldn't breathe, like the weight of his mistakes were pushing down on his lungs.

The blonde haired boy puts his beer bottle to his lips, tipping his head back and downing the rest of it. As hard as he tries to fight it, he can't prevent his mind from slipping back to that day once again, and he pictures flashing behind his eyelids are crystal clear. It's almost as if he's recalling something from a _few days_ ago, rather than several months.

_Luke's darkened blue eyes snap shut, sweat beading on his forehead, hand flying down to tangle in Ashton's sweaty curls. He has no idea how the older boy is doing this, crammed into the reclined passenger seat of his old, beat up car, but he can't be bothered to think about that at the moment. All he can think about is the way Ashton's long fingers work at his belt, and how fucking hot car sex is. His mind draws a blank, however, when Ashton's lips wrap around his finally freed cock, engulfing it in the scorching heat._

_Luke feels overheated in the best way possible, and he decides in that moment that he'll never feel better than he does in this moment._

Luke gasps for breath as the memory consumes him, his stomach twisting in knots when he realizes that he was _right_. He has never, and _will never_ , feel better than he did that night. Not one of the guys that Luke has hooked up with since Ashton has come close to the boy with the honey curls. No one ever will come close, he's sure of it.

 _Luke moans loudly as Ashton's long fingers hit his prostate repeatedly, “I-I'm ready Ash, please,” he's desperate at this point, too far gone to even be concerned about how needy he sounds. Ashton doesn't mind at all, still grinning to himself as he reaches behind them, popping open the glove box and grabbing the bottle of lube he keeps there for these exact situations. He slicks up his cock quickly, lingering for a moment at the feeling of something_ finally _touching him._

_He lines himself up with Luke once he's done, leaning down to nibble on the younger boy's ear to distract him from the burn as he snaps his hips forward, bottoming out in one thrust. He grips the headrest of the passenger seat for leverage, feeling the car shake as he pounds into Luke. The younger boy's nails dig into Ashton's back, and he hisses when Luke drags them down his spine, effectively leaving angry red marks. Luke wants to mark the older boy up just like Ashton has done to him, a constant reminder that Ashton is his, and he is Ashton's._

Luke shakes the memory for his head, tossing the now empty beer bottle across the room where it shatters against the wall, broken shards scattering across the worn wooden floor boards. Luke can't help but think that it reminds him of his heart, broken into too many pieces to be fixed.

The only person that could repair the shattered remains of Luke's heart is the very person that Luke betrayed, and with that thought he stands abruptly. He walks out of the bedroom in his small apartment, heading straight for the hooks by the door where his jacket and keys hung. He throws the jacket on, locking the door behind him and pocketing the keys before he sets off down the familiar streets of Manhattan.

A pain cuts through his chest when he remembers how he first moved here from Australia. It was a reckless decision now that he thinks about it, 18 and so stupidly in love with Ashton that he couldn't even think straight. So it's honestly no surprise that when the curly haired boy asked Luke to move all the way to America with him, the younger boy agreed without hesitation.

It pained him to walk through this streets now, the knowledge that if it wasn't for Ashton he wouldn't even be living here is something that always lingering in his mind as he follows the twists and turns of the streets. He doesn't even pay mind to where he's going, simply letting his feet carry him along the familiar path.

Although he hasn't walked this path in 6 months, his feet still remember it perfectly, and soon enough he finds himself standing outside the battered red door that leads into the older boy's home. He lifts his fist to knock, backing out last second when he realizes that he has no idea what he's going to say to Ashton when he finally sees him again. _“Sorry that I cheated on you after we were in a committed relationship for an entire year”_ _?_ There was honestly no good way to say it, because what Luke did was simply _shitty_.

He sighs in frustration, turning around to sit on the steps leading up to the older boy's porch. He runs a hand through his hair, trying to gather his thoughts as he glances down at his phone for the time. He didn't even realize until now just how late it is, already approaching midnight, and _what if Ashton is sleeping_? Luke dismisses that thought immediately, as much as he may like the idea of having an excuse, a reason to escape the horrible fate that he knows faces him, he knows Ashton. He knows that the older boy will be up writing music, idly watching TV or Netflix, maybe even strumming on the old, battered guitar that he bought so Luke could teach him a few new guitar tricks.

Luke decides that he's either going to do this now, or he's going to go home and never come back, and he _knows_ that he's going to continue to be beyond miserable if he doesn't at least _try_ to make amends. He hopes that at the very least Ashton will _forgive_ him, even if they can't rekindle what they had in that past, he _needs_ to know that the older boy doesn't completely hate him for what he's done. Luke hates himself enough for both of them, he thinks.

He approaches the door once again, this time lifting his fist and knocking on it quickly, before he has the chance to back down. He immediately hears shuffling from inside the house, an all too familiar voice shouting, “Coming!” The sound of Ashton's smooth voice for the first time in months sends shivers down his spine, even if it's muffled by the door that's separating them.

When the door swings open to reveal a disheveled looking Ashton, Luke is pretty sure his heart is in his throat. His hands are shoved deep inside the pockets of his jacket to hide the fact that they will not stop shaking, and makes the mistake of meeting Ashton's hazel eyes, which are currently blinking in shock, as if he's not sure if Luke is really here, standing in front of him.

“Luke?” Ashton croaks, confusion fading from his features, replaced by a guarded expression. Luke can see past it, though. He sees the shine of tears in Ashton's eyes as he stares at him. “What do you want, Luke?” Ashton finally asks, sighing in defeat as he leans against the door frame.

Luke freezes up for a moment, thoughts running a mile a minute as he tries to think of the best way to word things; he only gets this one chance after all. “Ashton, I'm honestly so sorry for everything that I did to you. I know this sounds like bullshit, but there seriously hasn't been a day that's gone by where i haven't thought about you, about how much of an asshole I am for what I did to you...” Luke's eyes fill up with tears as he continues, and he doesn't even try to stop them, knowing that they're going to come anyway whether he likes it or not.

“I regretted what I did as soon as it happened, and I'm not even going to try for any bullshit excuses to attempt to justify what I did, because **nothing** justifies it, Ash. It was without a doubt the biggest mistake of my life, and don't worry, I'm definitely paying for it.” Luke laughs bitterly at this, focusing his gaze on his dirty black converse, knowing that if he looks up at the older boy he won't have the courage to continue.

“I guess what I'm trying to say is that I still love you, Ashton. I probably always will, but I understand why you wouldn't return the feelings still. I didn't come here to ask for you back, even if it's obviously what I want. I came here to ask for your forgiveness.” Luke bites his lip at this, finally raising his gaze to meet Ashton's hazel eyes once again, “So, is there any possible way you could forgive me? That we could maybe even be friends again?”

Ashton's gaze is piercing as he stares at Luke, seemingly weighing his options, going over everything in his head before speaking so that his thoughts come out properly. “I still love you, too,” Ashton says at last, his voice is so steady as sure that Luke feels like he needs to pinch himself, because this can't actually be happening, this must be some sort of weirdly vivid dream that Luke never wants to wake up from. The younger boy's jaw literally drops open, eyes blinking a few times to make sure that this is, in fact, real life.

When Luke finally decides that this is seriously happening, right here, right now, _in front of him_ , he's shocked. “W-what? Seriously?” Luke knows he both sounds and _looks_ ridiculous right now, eyes popping out of his head as he stares at Ashton in disbelief. _He loves him_? After the bullshit that he put the curly haired boy through he actually still _loves him_? This is just way too far fetched for Luke.

Ashton actually smirks at Luke's reaction, the same smirk that Luke has always loved, and Luke thinks that he must have died and went to heaven. This beautiful boy in front of him was willing to give him another chance, despite all the shitty things he did to him. There is no way that Luke is going to fuck this up again.

“Come on,” Ashton begins, stepping aside and offering Luke to come inside. “Why don't you come in and warm up? It's freezing out there. I'll order Hawaiian pizza and we can catch up?” Luke smiles and nods at this, walking into the apartment that used to feel like a second home to him. He can't help but think that it still _does_ , the soft smell of lavender that has always lingered in the house reminding him of all the good memories he has in this place. He's actually certain that the combination of this scent, the slight clutter that surrounds him, and the soft sound of Ashton talking to the pizza guy in the other room makes him feel more at home then he has in the entire 6 months that they were separated.

Luke finally feels like he can breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk to me or leave a prompt or something my Tumblr is cuddles-with-muke :) xx


End file.
